Healing
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: My first CSI:NY story...   Mac finds out about bin Laden and thinks about Claire on September 11th. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CSI:NY story. It is set in the 7****th**** season, May 1****st****.**

**Characters on this show do not belong to me. This show also does not belong to me. **

**Manny Jones, Jasmine Marsh, Robin Brees, Robert Cross, and Yosuf Abdul belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st, 10:15pm-<strong>

Mac was in his bed one night dreaming as he tossed and turned.

**[Flashback- **

**September 11, 2001 9:10am]**

Mac was in the lab checking a stained shirt of a victim who had beer thrown on her. He had a bad feeling about something but thought it was just him. After a few minutes he put the evidence in the bag and wrote a report. Stella walked in the breakroom to put her lunch in the refrigerator when she saw the TV.

"Oh my God." She gasped then continued, "Oh Mac! Mac!" Stella left to find her friend.

Mac walked back from the evidence room and saw Stella who looked scared.

"What's wrong, Stella?"

"I need to show you, Mac. You won't believe it."

"What? I hope this isn't another one of your pranks because you remember the last prank that got pulled on me?"

"Yes, I remember that prank and I wasn't even involved in it but this isn't a prank. Are you ready?" Stella said then asked.

"What?"

She lead him into the breakroom where he saw what was going on mere blocks to the west.

"Mac, it already happened when I came in and saw it on the news, but I didn't wait to find out who did it, so I could come and get you."

"Claire," his eyes widened as he reached for his cellphone and dialed. He had no answer and he tried the landline but he got a busy signal.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm not going to be able to get down there – so many Port Authority, NYPD, FDNY..." He looked out the window and saw the chaos on the streets below. Looking back at the TV, he saw the smoldering charcoal gray smoke rolling out of the towers and he knew what it meant. "We're being attacked! Damn that bin Laden! That son of a bitch. I want to kill him!" he snarled.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling." Mac sat on the chair and watched in anger.

Stella left him alone as she went to process some more evidence in the same case Mac was working. She processed a few more pieces of evidence for Mac since he was supposed to do it, but she felt he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on processing.

Stella wrote the reports and gave them to her boss, Manny Jones.

**(9:59am)**

Stella left Manny's office and went to check on Mac. He was still seated, gasping as she sat next to him to see Tower two started to crumble.

"NO!" Mac yelled quietly.

"Oh Mac. I tried getting ahold of Claire, too, but got nothing. I'm sure you've tried," Stella said as she rubbed his back and watched in horror.

"I tried. Nothing. No ringing, nothing," Mac said trying to be brave but deep down he was terribly upset.

"Let's hope she was able to get out," Stella said sadly.

Mac remained seated as they continued to watch. They were horrified when Tower One fell. Mac was very angry. He just knew it was bin Laden, he just knew, and he hoped President Bush would kick some ass. Stella stayed with him then he left the crime lab to take a walk. He had his hands in his pockets and walked slowly. He tried calling again but got nothing.

"Damn it."

He walked into a Starbucks to have some coffee and sat at the table in the corner, then twenty minutes later his cellphone started to ring.

**[May 1****st**** 2011 10:45pm]**

Mac woke up and realized his cellphone was ringing and picked it up. "Taylor."

"Mac, it's Stella."

"Hi, Stella. How are things in New Orleans?" Mac was happy to hear from her; he turned on his light and squinted for a few seconds.

"I like being the boss since I learned so much from you," she told him as he smiled.

Mac smiled as well, "Thank you. What can I do you for?"

"I know I woke you up but I couldn't wait to tell you. President Obama just announced that Osama bin Laden is dead. We killed him Mac!" She smiled happily.

"Really? No way. I don't believe it." Mac smiled.

"I know. I never thought we'd get him but I wanted to be the first to tell you. Justice has been done."

"Yes it has. Thanks, Stella. Night." Mac hung up then turned on the TV to see the re-broadcast of the announcement of bin Laden's death. Mac sighed then called Reed to tell him of the news concerning bin Laden.

Mac turned off the TV then lay in bed, processing the news of the death of Claire's killer. He rolled over and looked at the closet door, thinking of the beach ball inside, still holding Claire's breath. He breathed a sigh of relief and dropped back into a fitful sleep.

**[May 2****nd****, 2011 6:30am]**

Danny got up, put the coffee on, then turned on the TV to see the news of bin Laden's death as Lindsay walked in with their daughter, Lucy.

"We killed him?" Lindsay asks as she put Lucy down.

"YES!" Danny cheered as Lucy clapped excitedly even though she had no idea why everyone was happy.

"Danny! I'm not sure I like that."

"What?" Danny looked at her shocked.

"We went into a foreign country and killed a man."

"No, sweetheart. We went into a foreign country quietly and killed a mass murderer. What's the problem?"

"I don't know. It's just not good to kill people."

"I know that it seems like we are condoning going into a foreign country and killing someone but sometimes we have to take revenge."

"So maybe we should just start killing murderers then? Maybe when we catch a murderer, we'll just kill him? ."

"It's complicated but don't forget, he killed 3,000 people on our turf and killed more in other countries. And please, don't say what you are saying in front of Mac, okay?"

"I know honey, I just wanted to get it out of my system. Maybe I should just stay away from Mac for awhile."

"Don't be silly." The doorbell rang and Danny went to get it and the babysitter walked in and said her greetings.

"Look who's here," Lindsay said with a smile to Lucy.

Lindsay and Danny both left for work.

**[At Ground Zero 7:20am]**

After Reed and Mac had breakfast, they went to the site where the towers once stood to see the construction still ongoing.

"I'm glad we got the guy, finally," Mac quietly said.

"I'm glad, too. Does this mean there won't be any more terrorism?" Reed asked somberly.

"No, Reed. Terrorists are like pesky bugs that will always come back. I'm just glad we got him."

Mac talked to Reed some more about that day as they watched the construction continue then a half hour later Mac got called to a crime scene and he left. Reed then went home.

**At the crime lab 9am-**

Adam was playing some patriotic music on his iPod and singing, 'God Bless America' and 'America The Beautiful' not knowing someone was singing behind him.

"God Bless America. Land that I love. Stand beside her, and guide her. Through the night, with the light from above," Mac sang loudly as Lindsay walked nearby and watched with glee as she giggled. He continued, "From the mountains, to the prairies, from the oceans, white with foam! God bless America, my home sweet home!" Adam and Mac sang.

Unbeknownst to Mac, Danny approached Lindsay as they watched.

Adam started to sing, "O' beautiful, for spacious skies. For amber waves of grain."

"For purple mountain majesties. Above the fruited plain," Mac and Adam sang, "America! America! God shed His grace on thee! And crown thy good with brotherhood. From sea to shining sea!"

Suddenly a rousing applause and cheers came from the two who watched as Mac laughed.

"Mac! I didn't see you there. I uh, was taking a break. Oh, I shoulda checked my watch since my break time has been over for a few minutes." Adam looked embarrassed as Lindsay walked up to him.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You did good singing, Adam," Mac said.

"Thanks, Mac," Adam still looked embarrassed as Mac left and Danny walked in.

"Do you have the DNA analysis?" Lindsay asked.

"The hat that was found at the scene does not belong to the victim, Robin Brees, because there were other hairs in the hat. That DNA is from a female as well."

"So either the hat belongs to someone else unrelated or our murderer."

"Right."

After Adam left, Mac walked in to see if there were any leads on the homicide case.

"Anything?"

"No. We don't know if the hat belongs to Robin Brees because there were other hairs that didn't match her. That hair's DNA is from a female. Jo and Flack went to talk to the victim's parents and Danny looked up the names that were in the vic's wallet."

Danny walked in.

"Got some names and where one of them works. He's got a rap sheet for assault and weapons charges. His name is Yosuf Abdul." Danny gave Mac the folder.

"Are you serious?" Mac looked surprised as he gave the folder to Lindsay.

"Yeah," Danny laughed a bit as he was surprised.

Lindsay looked surprised at the picture of Yosuf. "Oh my gosh. He resembles bin Laden," She laughed.

"Let's get him. Just glad we got bin Laden already or I might have shot this man myself. Lindsay I want you to come. Danny take Hawkes with you to talk to Jasmine Marsh," Mac said as they left for Yosuf's house.

**At Yosuf's apartment 10:30am-**

It was a partly cloudy day when the officers converged. Mac knocked on the door and shouted, "NYPD, open up!" After a few seconds the SWAT team used a ram to bust open the door then Mac saw Yosuf run out the fire escape. "Lindsay, you go with the officers to head him off and I will follow him." Mac said as he ran out on the fire escape and Lindsay ran with the officers.

After a chase that lasted five minutes, Lindsay and the officers got on a rooftop when they noticed the suspect was approaching them. "Freeze!" Lindsay said as she and the officers drew their guns.

"I give up and I want a lawyer." Yosef raised his arms and was arrested.

"Take him back to the precinct and get him a lawyer," Lindsay said.

The officers took the suspect back while Lindsay looked around for Mac since she noticed he disappeared.

"Mac?" She began to walk back the way she came then saw some space between the two buildings then dialed Mac's number and heard his cell ring. She looked down and saw him. "Mac!"


	2. Sadness

"Hi," Mac said as he was hanging on a pipe that was on the side of the building.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, hanging around." Mac's cellphone rang.

Lindsay called for help then laid on the roof ledge.

"See if you can reach me," Lindsay said.

Lindsay brought her arm down and Mac was able to reach her then he pulled himself up. Lindsay's cellphone rang. They struggled since Lindsay wasn't strong enough and Mac was a half a foot under the ledge. Then the pipe he was holding broke off.

"Ah!" they both screamed. Their cellphones rang again.

"That was too close," Mac said. Then a few moments later he noticed Lindsay was struggling to hold on to him. "Hold on, Lindsay!" Mac looked to see what was under him.

"Mac! I can't hold on, I feel like I'm going to fall over!"

They both fell just as two officers finally arrived. Mac tried to use his body to keep Lindsay from getting hurt as he hit the dumpster cover. Mac heard voices calling for help then everything went black.

**[September 11, 2001 7:00pm]**

Mac still had not been able to reach Claire and Stella hadn't either. They and the CSI's had to go to the site of the disaster to begin processing the massive crime scene. Mac worked extra hard not to think about his loss. Stella had been worried about him. She wondered if he even accepted his loss yet but she didn't want him to work too hard. He took out his cell phone, stood near the scene and called her again. His heart sank when he heard nothing. He put his phone away then went back to work.

After a few hours they were sent home and another unit took over, though Mac didn't want to stop working. He processed the evidence he collected with Stella then they went home. Mac didn't feel tired but after he went home he looked around after turning the light on. He tried calling again but nothing as he sat on his couch and thought about the day's events. He felt alone. He felt sad as he stifled his tears and put his face in his hands.

**[End Flashback]**

**At the hospital-**

Lindsay had already been looked at and was checked out since since she wasn't very badly hurt. Mac was very quiet as he looked around. He noticed some members of his team walking with the gurney. Jo and Danny were on one side, and on the other side there was a doctor, followed by Sheldon and Don. He didn't understand what was going on, but he felt strange, and so he had closed his eyes. Jo leaned forward and put her hand on his wrist.

"Mac. It's me, Jo. You are at the hospital, it's going to be okay."

"We'll be here. Mac," Danny said.

Mac looked around again then his eyes closed as he mumbled several times.

"Mac?" Jo asked as the doctors got him into a room and told Mac's comrades they had to wait outside.

**[Flashback September 16, 2001]**

Mac was home when Stella walked in. She had asked Mac if she could make a copy of his house key, which he let her.

"Mac, you didn't sleep well, did you?"

"No. I am going crazy. I can't wait to be back to work from my bereavement time."

"You know it was the right thing to do and I agree with Manny doing that. You were working way too hard and not sleeping much. You don't want to make any mistakes while processing evidence, right?"

"Right."

"Don and I want to take you out for breakfast. I don't think you have been out much."

"No, I haven't. I can go for a breakfast but I'm going to get rid of everything that reminds me of her after we get back."

"Don't get rid of the pictures, Mac."

"So what is the latest on the bones found?"

"I checked the bones' DNA with the DNA from the hair of hers you gave me and bones are just too badly damaged to do a match. So we might have found her but we just don't know it. I'm sorry Mac."

"Thank you, Stella. Thank you for everything." He patted her arm.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

They both met Don for breakfast as Mac felt a bit better and a few days later he was allowed to go back to work.

**[End Flashback]**

**May 2****nd****, 3pm at the lab-**

Danny approached Jo about the case of the woman found the previous night.

"It seems Yosuf Abdul knew of Robin and knew a friend who had the hots for her. Turns out that friend, Robert Cross, has been harassing her, according to Yosuf. Sid found ligature marks around the neck of the victim and that is the COD."

"Sounds like motive. What about Jasmine Marsh?"

"It sure does. Jasmine said Robin wanted to wear her hat and she just let her use it," Danny said.

"Let's go see Robert and see what he has to say," Jo said.

Danny, Jo, Don, and Sheldon went to Robert's home to have a chat with him but he ran when the police got there and awhile later they caught him.

**In the interrogation room-**

Jo and Flack talked to Robert while Danny and Sheldon watched in the viewing room.

"So, we come to pay you a visit and you run?" Flack asked annoyed.

"Yes! I think you know why?" Robert said angrily.

"No, we don't," Jo said suspiciously.

"I killed Robin Brees!"

"You are confessing to the murder? Tell us where it happened and what you did."

"It happened in the park. I choked her with a scarf she was wearing," Robert confessed.

"What time?" Jo asked.

"Ten pm."

"Why?" Flack asked.

"She was having an affair with another man and I won't let him have her," Robert said.

"Well, you won't have freedom either," Flack said then continued, "stand up and put your hands behind your back."

**In the viewing room-**

"What do you think?" Sheldon asked.

"I think he's telling the truth. The scarf was around her neck when she was found and the TOD was about 10pm."

They watched Flack lead him out, followed by Jo, then they went to the hospital to check on Mac.

**At the hospital-**

After Lindsay was discharged, she decided to wait in the waiting room for more information on Mac. Don, Jo, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, and Sid all approached in the waiting room.

"Hi, honey. You doing alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Just a few bumps and bruises but I'm okay. I just feel bad," Lindsay said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because we fell and-," Lindsay said then was interrupted by Flack.

"But you were trying to keep him from falling and when you two fell, he didn't want you to get hurt so he kept you on top of him. I would have done the same," Flack said.

"Same here," Danny, Sid, Sheldon, and Adam said and shook their heads.

"Thanks," Lindsay said then the doctor came in. Everyone turned towards him.

"Is Mac going to be okay?" Jo asked.

"Yes. I'd like him to stay for a few days to make sure everything is okay but he needs to stay home for a few days after," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He is pretty much drugged up." The doctor led them to Mac's room.

Mac was half asleep then woke up for a few minutes.

"Hey, Mac," Lindsay said as everyone said their greetings.

"You okay, Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Just a few bruises but I'll be fine. Thanks."

"I'd do it again if I'd had to," Mac smiled as Lindsay did the same.

"Glad you are okay, Boss," Adam said.

"Let me tell you. Last night, Claire called me," Mac said as he didn't know what he was saying.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"What did she say?" Sheldon asked.

"bin Laden is dead and justice is served," Mac said as everyone smiled.

"We'll come back tomorrow, visiting hours are almost over, Mac," Danny said as they walked towards the door.

Mac didn't hear what they said since he had fallen asleep. After a few days Mac was able to go home but he had to stay home for a week more then he was back at the lab.

**September 8****th**** 2011, 1pm-**

Mac was at home looking over reports at the table when his cellphone rang and he picked it up.

"Taylor."

"Hi, Mac, wanna guess who this is?"

"Stella, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just doing some paper work at home."

"Mac, you've always been a workaholic."

"Always will be. How is New Orleans?"

"I like it but I have to admit, I don't know how you do it," Stella said then sighed.

"Just have to be patient and try to be calm all the time."

"Oh, you liar," she said as she teased then Mac laughed a bit then continued, "Are you and Reed going to the ceremonies?"

"Yes. I have to admit, I don't know how I could have gotten through that day and the following months without you, Stella."

"That's what friends are for."

"I will have a gig with the band that night. Last I heard no one from the lab was going, but then again, I haven't asked them."

"Don't they usually not show up when there is football?"

"True."

"Just wanted to give you a call, Mac, and let you know I'll be thinking about you and Claire on Sunday."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Mac."

"Bye."

**September 10****th**** 4pm-**

Don went to the airport to pick up a friend of his. As she left the terminal, she saw Flack and ran up to give him a big hug.

"Nice to see you, Don," the woman said.

"Nice to see you, too," he replied and they went to his car.


	3. 10 Years later

Don took Stella out to breakfast as Jo and the gang surprised her. They knew she was coming and wanted Mac to be surprised later. Stella was glad to meet Jo and she chatted with the team again.

"So how is Lucy?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"Good, she's getting bigger. She finally said 'boom'," Lindsay said as she looked towards Danny.

"What?" Danny asked confused as everyone laughed.

"Well, I don't mean to run out on you guys but I'm going home. Thank you for breakfast and I wanted to get to meet you, Stella."

"Thank you for coming, and I'm glad to have gotten to meet you," Stella said with a smile as Jo got up.

"See you all tonight," Jo said as she left. Jo wanted to let her team get a chance to talk to Stella since they hadn't seen her for a year.

They went to Don's house to watch the ceremonies, knowing Mac and Reed would be there. While they watched, Stella thought about Mac during the aftermath of the attacks.

**[Flashback September 15, 2001 7am-]**

Stella went to a diner to meet Mac for breakfast but after waiting for twenty minutes, she called him since she got worried. When he didn't answer his cell she went to his apartment. She knocked first but didn't hear anything, so she unlocked the door and walked in. "Mac, are you okay?" She found him sitting on the couch, with his head leaning on the back of the couch and she shook him, "Mac. Mac."

"What? What time is it? Oh, it's 7:30am." He rubbed his eyes then continued, "Sorry, Stella, I guess I was just really tired. Manny told me that he wanted me to take some time off and took my gun. I'm fine, really."

"Mac, you have been working non-stop and I know you're hurting." Stella sat next to him as she noticed his eyes were a bit red.

"When I was watching TV, I saw President Bush at the site. I loved it when the rescuers told him they couldn't hear him. Then he told them that he hears them and those who knocked the buildings down, would be hearing from all of us soon. I really want to go over to Afghanistan and find bin Laden and kill him. I've been seeing Claire everywhere and I've even been watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns and 'The Andy Griffith Show'."

"You have?" Stella smiled.

"Yeah, laughing at Lucy and her antics and I think it is more fun then watching 'The Andy Griffith Show.'"

"Lucy is pretty funny but 'The Andy Griffith Show just doesn't seem funny."

"Well, the marathon for Lucy is on tonight, wanna come?"

"I'll be happy to," Stella said as she noticed Mac smiled a little but she wanted to be there for him.

Over the next few weeks she had checked in on him, or if he didn't call her back at a certain time, she went to find him.

**[October 3, 2001 in an office]**

Mac and Stella were at the desk looking over reports.

"Stell, I've been meaning to tell you this and just don't know how to."

"Oh?" Stella asked as she knew what Mac was going to say.

"Yeah, after the attacks. I uh... well you see, I...,"

"Mac, I know this was very tough for you and it will be tough but that is what friends are for. You already thanked me."

"I did?"

"Yeah, a few days after the attacks at your apartment."

Mac smiled.

**[End Flashback]**

**September 11****th**** 2011 8:45am-**

They watched the ceremonies as wreaths were laid at the site of the attack on the Pentagon; in Shanksville, Pennsylvania where Flight 93 went down; and at the site of the towers. Family and friends of those who died stated loved ones' name. After awhile Mac and Reed stated Claire's name at the same time, "Claire Conrad Taylor." They walked out the area since most people left after they said their loved one's name. It was a very somber day.

**4:45pm-**

Mac was getting ready for the band when the doorbell rang and he went to get it.

"Hi, Mac. You ready?" Reed asked.

"Yeah." Mac got his coat and his guitar.

"Good."

They both walked to the car to get to the Cozy jazz club.

A few minutes after the band started to set up, the gang from the crime lab arrived with Stella, but Mac had not noticed. Reed also sat with them, next to Stella. They started playing patriotic songs and started with "America", sung by Neil Diamond. While Mac played the bass, a member of his band sang, while some in the crowd joined in during 'America the Beautiful'. He noticed Don walk in a bit late then the band played their next song.

**[Pete Seeger- This Land is Your Land]**

"_As I went walking that ribbon of highway. _

_I saw above me that endless skyway. _

_I saw below me that golden valley. _

_This land was made for you and me._

Mac noticed Stella seated next to Reed as he smiled a bit but felt a bit nervous. The band continued,

"_This land is your land. This land is my land. _

_From California to the New York Island. _

_From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters._

_This land was made for you and me._

_I roamed and I rambled and I followed my footsteps. _

_To the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts. _

_While around me a voice was sounding. _

_This land was made for you and me._

_This land is your land. This land is my land. _

_From California to the New York Island. _

_From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters._

_This land was made for you and me._

_When the sun came shining, and I was strolling. _

_And the wheat fields waving and the dust clouds rolling. _

_As the fog was lifting,A voice was chanting_

_This land was made for you and me. _

_This land is your land, this land is my land. _

_From California to the New York Island. _

_From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters. _

_This land was made for you and me._"

_This land is your land. This land is my land. _

_From California to the New York Island. _

_From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters._

_This land was made for you and me._

"I bet Mac is really surprised we all are here," Sid said.

"He looks surprised and happy."

After a few minutes Mac noticed a man and a woman walk in and the woman resembled Claire. He caught his breath as the team noticed his actions.

"Something's wrong," Sheldon said.

Stella thought to herself, _I wonder if he's thinking about Claire. _Then she saw the woman who looked like her and said, "Oh my God!"

Mac snapped out of his daydream and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, Stella, it's okay." He smiled.

**[Lee Greenwood- God Bless U.S.A.]**

"_If tomorrow all the things were gone _

_I'd work for all my life. _

_And I had to start again, just my children and my wife. _

_I'd thank my lucky stars, to be livin' here today. _

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom, _

_and they can't take that away. _

_And I'm proud to be an American _

_where at least I know I'm free. _

_And I won't forget the men who died _

_who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up_

_next to you and defend her still today. _

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, _

_God bless the USA. _

_From the lakes of Minnesota, _

_to the hills of Tennessee. _

_Across the plains of Texas, _

_from sea to shining sea. _

_From Detroit down to Houston, _

_and New York to L.A. _

_Well there's pride in every American heart_

_and it's time we stand and say. _

_And I'm proud to be an American, _

_where at least I know I'm free. _

_And I won't forget the men who died, _

_who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up_

_next to you and defend her still today. _

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, _

_God bless the USA. _

_And I'm proud to be and American, _

_where at least I know I'm free. _

_And I won't forget the men who died, _

_who gave that right to me. _

_And I gladly stand up, next to you and defend her her still today. _

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land. _

_God Bless the USA._"

Everyone cheered as Mac looked around and took a drink of water.

"So, last song coming up," Lindsay said as they noticed Mac huddling with his band.

"What's he doing?" Jo asked as they broke huddle and one of the members walked up to the microphone.

"Before I begin, this song that we will sing, 'Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning?' gets some of us a bit more emotional, just makes us sad. Since it has been requested, I will sing it. So here we go."

Mac cleared his throat then sat on the stool and played his guitar.

After the song was sung, they got a standing ovation as Mac cleared his throat a few times then the manager of the club asked Mac and the band to sing 'God Bless America'.

"You okay, Reed?" Stella whispered to him.

"Yeah, I just hate that song," Reed said as he cleared his throat.

"Okay, we got one last song. 'God Bless America'," Mac said with a smile as he felt better and looked towards his team.

"Why is he looking at me?" Adam asked nervously.

"You know, while I was at the crime lab, I noticed one of my employees singing."

"Oh God no, Mac. Please don't," Adam looked scared.

"Adam Ross, come on up, I want you to sing with me," Mac said.

Adam looked at him then got up and stood next to Mac.

"You ready, Adam?"

"Yeah," Adam said, though his voice cracked as they started to sing.

"God Bless America. Land that I love. Stand beside her, and guide her. Through the night, with the light from above. From the mountains, to the prairies, from the oceans, white with Foam! God bless America, my home sweet home!"

The crowd cheered as Adam smiled.

"Good job, Adam," Mac smiled then once Adam went back to his seat, Mac and the band took their bows.

He walked over to his employees and gave Stella a big hug.

"What a surprise, Stella," Mac said as he whispered in her ear and smiled.

"Yeah, Mac. I wanted to surprise you."

"So, what are we all eating?" Mac asked as he found a chair that was just abandoned and sat next to Stella as they chatted and ate.


End file.
